


Grocery!Dream SMP AU ONESHOTS

by Skyla_Crescents



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hugs, M/M, One Shot, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sickfic, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like tubbo in a box, tubbo is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: Grocery Store!Dream SMP Oneshots put requests! :D
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134
Collections: Dream SMP Grocery Store AU





	1. Taking Requests!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getouttamyswamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/gifts).



Hello everyone! I will do:

Antfrost/RedVelvet

Angst

Fluff

Family Dynamics

Poems

Songfics

Sickfics

WILL NOT DO

Rape/Noncon

Heavy Gore

ANY MENTION OF SHIPPING MINORS

Smut


	2. Stay Safe, Stay Healthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy doesn't get sick! He's Tommy! Its just a cough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getouttamyswamp: Tommy  
> Is  
> Sick  
> At  
> Work  
> Que  
> Dadza  
> And  
> Protective  
> Everyone  
> Plz  
> I  
> Beg  
> .  
> And like tommys sick af in the breakroom and Mumza has to come get him, and everyone is concerned for le child.
> 
> (Tommy getting taken care of by someone else for once in his life :D)

Tommy walked through the isles, with the 3 other teens behind him, they were planning on pranking Bad.

It took a lot of convincing for Ranboo, but they got him in the end.

Just then Tommy felt something in his throat, he left out a cough and stumbled a bit, causing the others to worry.

"Tommy you good?" Tubbo said, blue eyes filled with worry.

Tommy nodded and gave a toothy grin.

"Are you sure?" Ranboo asked, shifting.

Tommy nodded once more before they got where they needed to be.

Bad was walking near and the plan was to trip him and cover him in feathers.

Ranboo would distract him, Purpled would trip him and Tommy and Tubbo would dump the feathers.

The plan was in action.

Ranboo started talking and walking with Bad, to where Purpled stood hiding.

Purpled stuck his leg out and Bad tripped letting out a scream.

Tubbo and Tommy then dumped the feathers.

Tommy coughed again and dropped the bucket holding the feathers.

He kept coughing which made Tubbo drop his bucket and Run to his side.

"Tommy! TOMMY? TOMMY?!" He yelled.

Tommy stopped coughing, and got up.

"Tommy you're not okay!" Purpled said.

"M'fine..."

"No, No you're not." Ranboo said to Tommy.

Ranboo puts Tommy on his back and brought him to the breakroom where Phil and Sam sat talking.

Both going quiet after seeing Tommy .

"Whats wrong?"

"Tommy is sick."

"No, I'm not...."

"Yes, yes you are."

  
  
Phil sighed and took out his phone, he served as Tommys foster parent.

Probably calling Mrs.Minecraft.

She came to pick him up.

And Tommy got better

With a warning " STAY SAFE AND HEALTHY."


	3. Full of Stress, and I'm a LetdownP1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled had so much work, and he felt like he generally was left out....but he didn't want to be a pest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thisketchuptospicy: may i request purpled hurt/comfort ? maybe purpled feels left out of the work place dynamic since he has a lot of school work/no one really trys to involve him, and he wouldn't want to intrude on there fun.
> 
> so he just ends up sad, and maybe tommy or ranboo overhear him venting to his friend about how he might quit because its all getting to much, and then hurt/comfort ensuses ?
> 
> i would just be happy for anything purpled related tbh :]]]

TBH Purpled is my specialty :D

* * *

Purpled groaned as he did his homework, it was so fucking hard to keep up with....

Besides that being at work was hard, he always felt left out and ignored....

He looked at the clock and sighed.

He would've visited the Store to say hello or flat out help, but he didn't want to be a pest....

He had to very visible dark circles under his eyes, both standing out on his sunkissed skin.

His hair was messy and his purple eyes seemed dull.

He had school in 2 hours anyway....

He was finishing up some work when he saw his phone ringing.

It was Dream.

Hey picked it up and said: "Hello?"

"Purp you good? You didn't come and say hi today."

"Nah I'm fine just finishing up some homework."

Dream made a noise of understanding on the other line

"Well, if you need anything just call!" Dream said hanging up

Purpled sighed, " _He doesn't even like me enough to wanna talk for long huh?...."_

He saw School started in 30 minutes and got up and started walking.

TIMESKIP

He was in the courtyard talking with his friend Bitzel when he asked, "Purp, a-are you okay? You look like shit...."

"Yeah...I've noticed...but no."

"Whats wrong?"

"Well, Its just....you know the DSMP Grocery Store?"

"Yeah Tommy and Tubbo work there!"

"Yeah, I'm friends with everyone there and I'd go and say hi but...I don't wanna be a pest, and I have a lot of pressure on my shoulders right now..."

"Dude, You're not a pest."

"Yeah right..."

End Of Part 1 cause its really late-


	4. YOU M*THERF-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbery except Purpled is done with shit.

**TW///GUN VIOLENCE SWEARING BLOOD FIGHTING**

~~**_________________________________________________________________** ~~

Purpled was scanning the items of a customer before giving the grand total.

_**16.99**_.

They paid and left.

Purpled let out a groan and slammed his head on the conveyor belt.

Just then a loud gunshot was heard making Purpled jump.

" _Yo what the fuck._ " He thought to himself, deadpanning.

He saw a few people walk in holding.... _ **guns**_.

" _Are you fucking kidding me._ " Purpled groaned.

Could this day get any fucking worse?

He saw one robber walk towards his station.

"GIVE US THE MONEY SHITHEAD!"They demanded, slamming their fist on the counter making the violet eyed boy flinch.

"I have a tag that says my name on my shirt." Purpled stated bluntly.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" The robber said, pointing the gun at Purpleds forehead.

"To be honest, yeah." Purpled said, moving his hand to push the gun down.

"I WILL SHOOT YOU!"

"You know what, pull the fucking trigger my life couldn't get any worse." Purpled said, flipping the robber off.

The Robber shoots Purpled in the side, a loud sound echoing through the store.

"oh you mOTHERFUCKER-" Purpled yelled, jumping over the till and beating the Robber with a hand scanner.

"YOU DIRTY FUCKING WRINKLY BROKE ASS LITTLE BITCH!" Purpled yelled, ignoring the fact he just got shot.

IN THE FUCKING **SIDE**.

He heard footsteps coming towards him but he proceeded to beat the shit out of the robber.

The Robber had passed out his limp body on the floor a big bruise on his head where Purpled had beat him.

Purpled stood up and put the scanner back on its stand and proceeded to get back behind his till, his monotone expression returning.

"Holy sh-" He heard.

Purpled looked up and saw Dream staring at the robber.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Are...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I got shot in the side but I'm good."

"yOU GOT SHOT?!"

"Yeah."

Just then Tubbo and Tommy ran past them both holding baugettes.

They threw them at the already passed out robber.

"THIS MAN NEEDS SOME MILK!" Ranboo screamed jumping down from where he was perched.

Later on Punz and Ponk dragged them to the freezer before calling 9-1-1 for Purpled.

"If you die can I have your computer?!" Tommy yelled while Purpled got in the Ambulance.

"FUCK NO!"

"DAMN IT."

The stores conflict got popular in the end, resulting in Purpled becoming famous because of it.

Most people calling him 'Deadpan Cashier Man'.

Purpled didn't really care and he was given a day off when he got back.


	5. Update

I'm so sorry for not updating!

I've been backed up with requests on all my oneshot books!

I'll try to get to your requests as soon as possible!

Again I'm so very sorry!🧡


End file.
